wakfufandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Predefinição:ItemWrap
} |intro= } |name= }}} |level= } |id= } |type= } |type2= }}} |uses=Template:ItemWrap |include=- |count=1 |mode=userformat |format= Pet Food |category=Pet |noresultsfooter= |suppresserrors=true |includematch=/\¦\s*petfood1-5\s*=\s*% }}}%/s }} |trade= } |capacity= } |apcost= } |range= } |border= } |runes= } |description= } |useeffect= } |attack= } |type = } |critical= } |equipbonus= } |conditions= } |set= } |key= } |pplock= } |price= } |petfood1= } |petfood2= } |petfood3= } |petfood4= } |petfood5= } |petfood6= } |petfood7= } |petdye1= } |petdye2= } |petdye3= } |petdye4= } |petdye5= } |petaccessory1= } |petaccessory2= } |petaccessory3= } |petaccessory4= } |petaccessory5= } |obtainedby= } |pets= |category=Pet |allowcachedresults=true |mode=userformat |include={ItemWrap}:%PAGE%:%PAGE%: |includematch=/\¦\s*petfood1-7\s*=\s* /s |secseparators=\n |table=class="wakfutable sortable dplTable" ,-, Image, Pet |tablerow= align="center"¦\n ,¦\n%% |noresultsfooter=\nNo Results\n }} }} }| Obtaining | }| Obtaining | }| Obtaining | }| Obtaining |}} }} }} }} } }} |gather= Gathering } |source= } |level= } |c= } }} |craft= Crafting } |level = } |ing1 = } |ing1q = } |ing2 = } |ing2q = } |ing3 = } |ing3q = } |ing4 = } |ing4q = } |ing5 = } |ing5q = } |ing6 = } |ing6q = } |ing7 = } |ing7q = } |extend = } }} }} }| }|}} }| Dropped By } |}} }| Given By } |}} }|[[Category: }]]}} } |Pet|pet= Healing When pets are healed, they do not gain XP. Healing items do not count as food either, so you always need to feed your pets after healing them (if you haven't fed them yet). You can feed them multiple healing items, until they're max health. Pets can be healed by feeding them: * Osamodas Powder heals + 1 HP Feeding A pet needs to be fed at least once every 72 hours. If 3 days pass without feeding, if you give it unsuited food or if you lose a battle, your pet loses 1 HP. It eats: }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }| }| Customizing your A can be customized with pet dye and pet accessories. These can be obtained by buying from online wakfu store with ogrines (bought with real money). }} }} }| 'pet dye: }|* } (default)}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }} }| ' 'pet accesories: }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }} |Petsmounts|Mounts|petsmounts= Healing When petsmounts are healed, they do not gain XP. Healing items do not count as food either, so you always need to feed your pets after healing them (if you haven't fed them yet). You can feed them multiple healing items, until they're max health. Petsmounts can be healed by feeding them: * Osamodas Powder ''heals + 1 HP Feeding A petsmount needs to be fed at least once every 72 hours. If 3 days pass without feeding, if you give it unsuited food or if you lose a battle, your petsmount loses 1 HP. It eats: }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} Customizing your ''' ' ' Harnesses: }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}} }|* }}}|}}